That Crazy Kendo Girl
by Rutilus 'Two-Hands' Obscurum
Summary: I vowed never to write a self-insert ever again... but then I wanted to become a foreign exchange student. You may hate me, but it's turning out much better. First chapter is a bit short.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note- Hello everyone… recently in our school's everyday bulletin, our counselor put in a note that they were currently 'shipping out' foreign exchange students. You could choose from three destinations. One was European, one was German, and the final and most wonderful (no fucking guessing here) was Japan. Immediately I wanted to go and asked my mother. She naturally… objected. Six months gone would be interesting. After awhile however, I ran it through my judgment, and thought better to stay home. Maybe next year when I'm a Junior in high school. Anyways, I know I vowed never to even consider doing a self-insert in my entire fanfiction career, but… this opportunity proved much too tantalizing. I request something from all of you that someone normally would pray not to have. When I write this, if it starts getting much too out of hand, criticize the hell out of me, and bitch me out until I correct my idiocy. I know this is getting to be a bit long for an A.N., but… well… I felt I should give you folks a warning. Finally, and last of all… please… rate how you wish.**

**A 2009 Obscurum Production**

That Crazy Kendo Girl- Story of my travels in Japan

Chapter 1- The Long Flight In

As I sat in the noisy terminal, I wondered how in the hell I, Cameron Scott, could be doing this. The money had been sent, things had been organized, and now… I was going to Japan as a student to study abroad. My mom's foot had finally healed, and my dreams had come true. Now all that was left was to leave the 1960's terminal at Spokane International Airport, known in full to my fellow friends and pilots as Geiger… something or other, the designation being known to Air Traffic Control as KGEG, and board a Boeing 737-800 for Seattle-Tacoma International Airport which was KSEA in short. This would only be the preamble to the probably seemingly endless flight across the Pacific, more than likely in a 777-300 or newer. As I thought about whom I would meet at the other side of the cabin hatch of the plane, the sound of the loudspeaker brought me from my thoughts.

"_United flight 337 to Seattle-Tacoma International and connecting to Tokyo-Haneda International is now boarding. Those boarding, please report to gate C-21 and wait for the final boarding call."_

I stood up, and thought about the ten-hour, forty-five minute flight ahead of me. I sighed, and headed for the gate. I marched with pride in my Navy Pea coat, and 1960's Beatle boots. A few people in the terminal stared, and to my surprise not with amusement, but with understanding and respect. I also wore my eight-point hat. I beamed with pride.

_Nothing better than to go over with my head held high._

The heels of my boots sent out resonating knocks on the tile floor as I walked toward C-21. Just as I arrived the final boarding call was announced, but not before a special announcement.

"_Will Cameron Scott please report to gate C-21? You have someone looking for you, a Miss Mandy Neill."_

I stopped in my tracks approximately twenty feet from the gate. The name was a name I knew well, and one of the many reasons I had decided to make a break for the beckoning island nation. She had been my final opportunity of having some sort of 'girlfriend' out of high school. She was very charismatic, and had wonderful curves. She was respectfully smart, and sadly… was taller than me, but that was no problem. She had a cheerful smile, and also could brighten up just about any person. As with anyone I liked and wished to start a relationship with, I treated her as best I could, with all my grace, but from a distance. Previous times with other people had been disastrous, and had come out too aggressively and awkwardly. Now my realization of my stupidity and slow reaction was fueled by a burning, scorching fire of self hate. The reason I felt as such, was and is because I had lost her to Mike Thomas, an upperclassman. I did not hate him, and pretty much I was on friends-type terms, but whenever I saw her… with him… I would give him my best cold stare, and wheel around on my gleaming black heels. A bit too flashy for my style, but still I hoped she would notice… alright, I bet whoever's reading this 2,000 yen that she could care less.

"Oh shit, what do I do, and what are my options?"

I took a half step, and advanced forward one full step. Then after a short time, the second foot followed, and I had a slow tip-toe like pace. I had covered ten feet, and was about to bolt. What finally caused me to snap was the friendly wave from the lady at the check-in counter. I turned, and began to run like Ferris Bueller. To my surprise, as I neared a supporting column within the terminal a figure in a dark coat stepped out and grabbed me. I was quickly enveloped in a warm, soft, and slightly loving embrace. I felt myself, going forward, and as I began the downward fall to the floor the sure-footed person who had me stepped back accordingly, completely understandable with all the practice that 'she' had had being in high school sports. She had been a volleyball player, and from my fleeting memories had been a basketball player. As long, dark brown hair dropped over my face in a long silky fall of strands, I knew that it was Mandy.

"Damn it… I didn't make it."

She held firm.

"Why are you running? Something bugging you?"

My cap had been knocked off, and I gave her a sarcastic expression from beneath my mop-top hair. She looked down, and smiled.

"No. Abso-friggin'-lutely nothing."

"Oh, well that's good."

I looked up, and flattened my eyes to give her an on-my-nerves expression. She laughed, picked up my cap, and began to herd me to a bench. We sat hard on it, and looked out the large bay windows as a 737 approached the jetway to my gate. She turned to me, and I gave her a cautious expression.

"I'm sorry I wasn't in class yesterday. I wanted to say goodbye before you left… and well… here I am."

I thought about the previous day.

"Oh yeah, you were absent weren't you?"

"Yes, I was sick."

I crossed my legs, and we sat silently on the bench. Soon enough however, she reached up, and shoved me over playfully. I looked at her again.

"What?"

"Well, don't you have anything to say?"

"Well I… don't know. Thank you, I guess to start."

I honestly didn't know what to say, and never had any intention of saying much in the first place. My original plan had been to board the plane, plug into my iPod, and listen to my endless collection of modern and Beatles music. Things had changed. Before I could conjure up any sort of beginning conversation, the lady at the check-in counter stepped up to the microphone.

"_All right ladies and gentlemen, 337 is now boarding. Will Cameron Scott please come over to the check-in desk, so we can get you in and on your way? All others, please follow called by class, starting with first class."_

I stood up, and turned to Mandy. She gave me a slightly sad expression, and stood up as well.

"We're going to miss you."

"Yeah, well I don't know if I'll feel the same… but I will remember you particularly while I'm there, okay?"

"Good."

She hugged me a final time, and we finally broke. I waved, and then finally turned. I ran for the ticket counter, was processed, and was finally on my way… to Japan. I walked down the jetway, and was welcomed aboard the familiar plane with the friendly smile of a flight attendant. The only luggage I had was my laptop, a Dell XPS. I entered first class, passed through, and entered business class. I was over the wing. I found my seat, and opened the luggage rack above, stuffing the computer into it. As I was about the shut the hatch however, I thought better of it, and pulled the computer down, shutting the bin. I then stuffed the case beneath my seat. The flight attendants briefly went through the safety procedures of which I was fondly familiar. I could fly the damn jet. I buckled my seat belt, cinched it tight, and settled in for the flight. As the plane began to taxi from the gate, I plugged in my iPod, and played the first song. Soon, the scream of a Boeing 707 reached my ears, and I fantasized about my future.

"_Flew in from Miami Beach BOAC,_

_Didn't get to bed last night._

_On da way da paper bag was on my knee,_

_Man I had a dreadful flight._

_I'm back in the USSR._

_You don't know how lucky you are boy,_

_Back in the USSR."_

The plane lifted off the runway, and then we traveled a few more feet. I felt the gear thump into the wells, and the flaps retract as the captain eased back on the thrusters. I was airborne, and off on my new six-month life.

**Author's Note- I know, I know, and yes I know, it was short. Only four pages right? Well anyway, I'm going to continue. If you hate me, hate me. This is from unhappened personal experience. I think I'm going to hate the uniform ahead of me… and then again… maybe not. As long as I can wear me hat, I'm happy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note- So far so… decent, I guess. I'm skipping the first leg, going to the second. Just so you know, I'm hoping to be a pilot when I grow up. I memorized the flight time from nearby Spokane to Seattle, and it's 45 minutes. Combine that the 9 hour, 35 minute flight time from Sea-Tac to Japan, round it up to 10 hours, and you have quite the flight. Rate. Oh, and before you read the main story, I honestly don't know jack about what they do with foreign exchange students. Input on this matter… deeply appreciated. I'm currently going out on a limb thinking how I would send a student if I had the funds available and was a teacher.**

That Crazy Kendo Girl- Story of my travels in Japan

Chapter 2- The Second Leg

I soon went through a quarter of my musical repertoire on the flight to Seattle. Though interesting as always, the many times of flying the route had dulled me, and soon as always, the forty-five minutes became… boring. I nearly fell asleep near Seattle, and my eyes were slightly bloodshot, and glassed over. As I was beginning to doze off, the plane shuddered violently.

"Ah hell, turbulence."

As the plane shuddered, the nose pitched down slightly. The seatbelt signs flicked on with a chime, and I fastened mine among the fluttering sound of clicking noises. Soon, the captain came on the speaker.

"_This is your captain speaking. Sorry for the rough descent, but ATC has requested we descend to 6,000 feet in our approach to Seattle. The winds around the mountains are pretty strong today, and so for the remainder of the flight we request you stay in your seats with your belts fastened. Flight attendants, please prepare the cabin for landing."_

I sighed, and settled into my seat. Soon, the flaps came down, and the wings bowed. This caused the fuselage to bob in the air for a second, before settling out. Soon enough, the wheels thumped out of the wells, and the plane began to descend. The nose pitched up, and the wheels gently kissed the runway, though they shuddered strongly. The plane lurched downward, and soon we were gliding down the length of the runway. Outside the cabin windows, the snow was blowing, and a blizzard had come up. I stopped my iPod, and gathered whatever small items I had to disembark the plane. I placed my hat on my head, and pulled my computer from beneath the seat. The plane leaned slightly as it taxied from the runway. The flight attendants went through their landing directions, and soon enough, we were 'docked' to the jetway. As I rose from my seat, I pulled my bag after me. Though this was the only carry on luggage I had, I still wondered about my belongings in the belly of the plane. I continued to back out of the row, when someone bumped into me, knocking me forward.

"Ouch!"

"Oh, sorry."

I turned around, and found a man with light brown hair. He was young, slim, and had an air of arrogance around him.

"It's no problem," I said.

I stared at him for a few minutes. His facial features looked fairly familiar, and so I decided to go out on a limb.

"Are you Japanese?"

He gave me a quizzical look, and it seemed he noticed the curious look in my expression.

"Yes, I am."

"You wouldn't happen to be taking the next flight would you?"

He seemed a bit surprised by my questioning, and was about to speak when someone down the row began yelling.

"Get a damn move on! We have flights to catch you know!"

I turned to the man I had been talking to.

"Let's get off the plane and talk."

I finally fished my luggage free from the row, and proceeded down the aisle. I stopped when the line stopped. Eventually however, the passengers continued to disembark. I reached the hatch of the jet, and stepped into the jetway. The strong smell of jet-A fuel and exhaust from many other vehicles assaulted me. It only caused me to push on. I reached the terminal once more. As I was about to continue with the flow of people, someone grabbed my arm. They pulled me out of the crowd, and I nearly yelled with alarm. I looked up to find that I was being pulled out by one of the airport officials. I paused the song, and the man looked down at me.

"Hello and sorry for the trouble sir. Can you come with me?"

"Why?"

"You're the foreign exchange student, right? Bound for Japan?"

"Yes, that would be correct."

"Well then, come with me. I'm supposed to get you to the next flight."

I looked up to find that the person who grabbed me was a young security officer. He was in uniform, and had an assured look and feel. I nodded, and walked with him.

_I hope I can talk to the guy I was talking with later._

He guided me over to a golf-cart type vehicle, and motioned me to sit on the rear seat. As I was about to continue playing my music, I sat and thought.

_Wow, the school must have pulled quite a bit of money together. They must want the students to be pretty safe._

I pressed the play button again, and thought of who I would meet in Japan.

"_Take a good look around you,_

_Take a good look you're bound to see, were meant to be,_

_With each other, silly girl."_

"_Hold your hand out, you silly girl_

_See what you've done_

_When you find yourself in the thick of it,_

_Help yourself to a bit of what is all around you, you silly girl."_

"_Martha my dear, you have always been my inspiration, please,_

_Be good to me, Martha my love, _

_Don't forget me, Martha my dear."_

The cart stopped near a gate, and I stepped of the rear end. The driver handed me my carry-on luggage, and I thanked him. He pulled away, and I walked over to a seat. I then sat down, and waited for the people at the check-in desk to start the boarding.

Meanwhile, in Japan…

Things were very tense at the Hinata Apartments, because the residents had just made a big decision. Something new was about to happen, and it was especially not to Motoko's liking. They were taking in another resident. Normally, this would be no problem, but this time was especially different. Motoko was in the tea shop, shouting.

"I refuse to let another man under this roof!"

Haruka turned, and looked at Motoko with an 'oh boy' expression. She set down a steaming cup of tea in front of the swordswoman. Motoko continued to speak in an angry tone.

"Haruka, if this person comes I refuse to stay here."

"Oh come on Motoko, it really isn't all that big of a deal! I'm sure you won't even notice him!"

"This is an all girls dormitory, not San Francisco!"

Haruka sat down in the same booth across from Motoko. She tapped her cigarette over an ashtray, and placed it back between her lips.

"Motoko, things money-wise haven't been going so well recently. We had to do something to make some money, but the last time we tried we wigged out half the town."

Just as Haruka had spoken, Keitaro unknowingly walked into the tea shop. Motoko spun around, and began to shout at him.

"Urashima, stop this immediately! Haruka says that we should take in a Foreign Exchange Student, and I refuse!"

"Uhh, Motoko? Keitaro was the one that made the decision."

She stopped, and looked between the two. Standing up, she smacked the glass of tea to the floor, spilling it everywhere.

"THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!"

She then proceeded to leave the tea shop, and slammed the large sliding door behind her on her exit. Keitaro looked back after her.

"Wow… I hope I can survive within the six months he'll be here."

Haruka laughed, and Keitaro came over to the booth. He sat down, and filled the seat across from Haruka once more. She sighed, and stuffed the butt of her cigarette into the ashtray on the table. She took another one from a pack in her breast pocket, and lit up.

"Don't worry about it Keitaro, she'll get over it. We've all had something like this happen once at least. I know for a fact that she can't stay angry forever."

Keitaro stood up, and went into the kitchen. He returned with a washcloth, and began to wipe up the mess on the floor. He continued to speak.

"So what are everyone else's thoughts on this? He's already on his way you know."

"Pretty much everyone else agreed on it. As I'm sure you could guess, Suu was all for it."

He finished wiping the floor, and tossed the rag into a sink. He returned to the booth, and sat down again. He crossed his arms on the table, and laid his head down.

"That's no surprise. Hopefully Motoko doesn't make it a living hell for this poor guy."

"I'm sure it will be fine."

He sat silently for a few minutes. He ran scenario after scenario through his mind. Eventually he was satisfied, and he stood up from the booth, approaching the door.

"Now, I'm going to find Motoko. Hopefully I can explain at least a little bit to her, or get her side of things."

"Don't get decapitated Keitaro."

Keitaro laughed, and exited the shop. He then stopped outside of the door, and sweatdropped.

"Boy am I stupid."

He walked toward the inn, and began to search for Motoko. He was very uneasy about it, however, because he knew that she had a weapon, he didn't and if provoked it usually didn't turn out too good on his end. He continued to look for her though, with persistence from hell.

"Motoko, where are you? Please, just let me explain! Motoko!"

Unbeknownst to him, she was currently watching him from one of the many trees around the apartments. Her burning hate currently was making her turn red with rage.

_Like hell I'm coming out Urashima._

He walked by the tree time after time, still ignorant that someone was watching him. Eventually, she tired of it and jumped from the tree as he passed by once more. Motoko then ran into the apartments, and snuck off into her room. Barring the door she was finally satisfied.

"That idiot, he knows me yet he still defies my wishes. WHY MUST HE?!"

A few moments later, she heard a knocking at her door.

_Damn it, too loud. I must learn to be quieter._

Keitaro was currently standing outside of her room. The door shuddered, but he could not get it open.

"Motoko, may I come in?"

She sat silently, and gave no reply. Keitaro pulled harder at the door, but it wouldn't budge. He hung his head in defeat.

"Come on Motoko, I'm sure it won't be that bad. Why don't you agree?"

She had had enough.

"Urashima… you're very lucky that I allow you to be here. If you haven't figured out the reason yet, then you should be ashamed. I refuse to let another man under this roof. You are the only one who has gained my trust… or had it once."

The two of them were silent. Eventually, Keitaro gave up and walked away.

"Fine then, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I went against your wishes… Motoko."

The room and the hallway were silent once more. Keitaro went downstairs, and entered the kitchen. Shinobu was currently washing dishes, and Suu was helping her.

"Hiya Keitaro!"

"Hello sempai!"

Keitaro put on a semi-fake smile, and greeted the two of them warmly.

"Listen, I'm going to go out for awhile. Shinobu, if anyone asks can you tell them?"

She nodded, and turned back to the sink. Keitaro turned around, and left the kitchen when a crash came from within.

"Oh Suu, look what you've done! Now I have to clean this up!"

"Sorry!"

Keitaro looked back up the stairs one final time. He looked down, and nodded no in sadness.

_I'll come back after I have the boy that's going to be staying here._

He stepped out the front door, and would not be seen again until that time.

Back in Seattle…

The final boarding call sounded, and as before I was herded aboard the aircraft. There was one major difference however, that made me very happy. I was going to be flying aboard a 747-400, unlike my previous plans of flying aboard a triple-seven. I had never been on one, and therefore looked forward to it. I approached the counter, and spoke with the attendant. She dealt with my tickets, and soon I was boarding the aircraft. I walked down the jetway, which was extended slightly longer than usual. Eventually I reached the end, where I found the hatch to be much larger than any others that I've seen on other aircraft. The flight attendant greeted me warmly.

"Welcome aboard, and thank you for flying United!"

"Thank you ma'am, it's a pleasure to be aboard."

She gave me a strange expression.

"What?"

She laughed a little, and glanced back to check if the passengers were advancing down the jetway.

"That's the same thing the captain said this morning! Do you like airplanes?"

I nodded yes, and she laughed again.

"Well great! Find your seat, and then you may go to the cockpit if you want. I'm sure he won't mind."

I nodded happily, and went to my row. I stashed my bag under the seat in front of me, and then turned around. I walked down the aisle, and heard the chattering of passengers, as they entered through the hatch. I had begun to ascend the bulkhead stairs, just as the first passengers had begun to ascend them.

"This is awesome! I'll finally get to see the cockpit of a seven-forty-seven!"

I approached the cockpit door, and knocked. The door opened, and a man with captain's epaulettes poked his head through the door.

"Oh hi, you must be the young man that Janet phoned me about. Come right in!"

He motioned inside, and I carefully stepped into the cockpit. He shut the door, and motioned to the controls.

"So can you tell me what this plane is?"

"It's a Boeing 747-400, among the family of the famous Boeing airliners. The 747 program began after the first London and Paris flight of 1961."

The captain nodded in agreement.

"You are good."

"Yes I am."

He turned to the copilot.

"We were just going through our pre-flight checklist."

I looked at the copilot, and he turned and smiled briefly. He then turned back to the manual, and continued glancing between it and the control panels. Finally, he turned back.

"Everything checks out sir."

The captain nodded, and turned back to me. He had a slightly anxious expression.

"Well, is there anything else you'd like to see?"

"Yes, but I can tell that you'd like to get the flight under way. I shall take my leave now. By the way, what is your name?"

The captain motioned to himself, and then to the copilot.

"My name's Kurt Austin, and the man in the copilot's seat is Dirk Pitt."

I shook hands with the man, and left the cockpit. The passengers gave me a quizzical expression as I passed by them. When I returned to my seat, I found a surprise. I didn't know it, until the person put down the newspaper. I had also just happened to look to my left.

"Well I'll be damned. Aren't you that Japanese guy I met with on the last flight?"

He turned, and gave me a look of surprise.

"Oh you again! It's nice to see you."

I nodded, and settled into my seat. I glanced down, and found that my laptop was still where I had put it. I then turned to the man that I had been talking with earlier.

"I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Cameron Scott."

The man turned, and smiled.

"My name is Sakata Kentaro. You can just call me Kentaro though."

I nodded, and glanced out the window. I felt the aircraft rock slightly, and listened to the whine of the engines.

"Well, looks like we're getting pushback."

He looked back to his newspaper. I watched as the tarmac passed beneath the wing, and eventually we reached the runway. The plane idled, and then began to roll down the runway. We had only rolled a short distance, when suddenly it lurched forward. We flew down the runway, and the nose of the plane then lifted from the ground. I felt the weight immediately transfer to the rear wheels, but it then subsided. We were airborne.

"So Kentaro, where do you live in Japan?"

He dropped the newspaper from in front of his face.

"I live in the Kanagawa Prefecture. Near Tokyo University."

I nodded, and felt the aircraft sway slightly. It was silent then, save for the occasional sound of a child.

"I'm going to that same general area as well. Maybe we can talk some more. I need a friend."

He lifted the newspaper once more, and continued to read.

"Well, I don't know about friends, whatever makes you happy. So what are you doing here, flying to Japan?"

"I'm going as a foreign exchange student. I'm going through high school as a sophomore."

He seemed to nod from behind the newspaper. The plane was still climbing, and the occasional passenger would shuffle by.

"Well, I must enjoy this while I can Cameron. When I get back, I must continue to pay off an acquaintance of mine. One thing is sure though, it's kind of nice to be able to work around a bunch of girls."

We still flew in silence. The time during the flight passed uneventfully. I would type on my computer, play games, and quite a few times I went to the base of the bulkhead for a drink. I chatted with Kentaro a few more times during the course of the flight, but eventually I settled in for sleep. I found Sakata had fallen asleep and had laid a book on his face, open. I also did the same with my sketchbook, and shut off the overhead light for the night.


End file.
